Semiconductor manufacturing implements wafer probe testing in backend processing to qualify and sort integrated circuit (IC) dies on a wafer before wafer dicing. In a wafer probe test, a probe card is used and configured to couple a tester to a wafer to be tested. The probe card includes a probe head and a substrate to electrically interconnect the probe head to a printed circuit board (PCB). In high frequency and power integrity probing tests, the substrate can cause ground-bounce issues and degrade overall electrical performance of the probe card. Therefore, a probe card structure and method of making the same are needed to address the above issues.